


Crowley to the Rescue

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean/reader
Series: Real Life Superhero [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Crowley to the Rescue

It was nearly lunchtime when you bothered looking at your phone again. You smiled softly when you saw Dean’s name. However, your smile quickly faded when you saw the pictures that he had sent you. Phone in hand, you went back through the bunker towards Sam. “This is why you left, isn’t it?” You showed him one of the pictures. “This is why you weren’t supportive of our relationship,  _ right _ ?” Your eyes were already red. “You couldn’t  _ tell me _ he had a family?!” You threw the phone at him. “How long, Sam?!” 

Sam caught your phone, looking at the pictures more closely, then at you. “Y/N…” His voice broke. “I wanted to tell you. So,  _ so  _ bad.” 

“But you didn’t, Sam. YOU DIDN’T!” You snapped. “You let me believe that Dean actually loves me, while he’s been off with them.” You wiped angrily at your face, looking to Cas. “Did you know, too? Huh?” You yelled at the angel. “Always keeping me company for Dean?” 

Cas’s eyes were wide as he shook his head. “I assure you, I had no idea. I would have greatly disapproved.” He said simply. “I enjoy your company, and did not want you alone while Dean was off hunting - or so we thought.”

Sam held up his hand. “He didn’t know, Y/N. We made sure of it.” He admitted. “Everytime he popped in, I was alone and made up some excuse for Dean.” He hung his head. 

“So, not only did you just not tell me, you even covered for him?” You glared at him. “It’s nice to know what you think of me. I’m packing a bag and getting the hell out of here.”

Sam swallowed thickly, getting emotional himself. “I begged him to tell you.” He croaked, jumping when your phone rang. 

“Keep it.” You muttered, rushing off to your room. 

Looking down at the phone in his hand, he answered it. “She’s leaving. She’s packing up her things, and leaving. I hope you’re happy.” Sam told Dean before hanging up on him. He tossed the phone on the table, running a hand down his face. “Can you make sure wherever she goes, she’s safe?” He asked Cas. 

Cas nodded, giving Sam a displeased look. “Of course.” He agreed easily. “I had planned on it.”

* * *

Dean stared at the phone in his hands. You were leaving him. It had come out in probably the worst of ways, and now you were gone. He felt his eyes prickle with tears, thankful he had moved away from the park to stand by a tree.  _ He loved you _ . He told himself.

Pulling up a message, he began typing a message, hoping it would get to you. Hitting send, he wiped his hand down his face. “What’s wrong?” Tina’s voice made him look over. Her face filled with worry. “Dean, why are you crying?”

Dean shook his head. “I, uh...I messed up big time.” He cleared his throat. 

She furrowed her brows. “How so?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Only Sam ever knew about Katie, never the girl I’ve been seeing.” He began. “Now...now she found out. And she’s left.” 

Tina got angry. “She - You never told her?!” She asked. “You couldn’t tell your girlfriend you have a  _ daughter _ ? What, we were your dirty little secret?” She accused, all feelings for him dropping like a load of bricks. 

Dean looked at her, never having thought that she would be upset too. “It wasn’t that.” He explained. “Just in our line of work, the less people that know, the better.” He told her. “The less people know about her, the safer you’ll be. The safer  _ she’ll  _ be.”

“I understand that. But she was your  _ girlfriend _ . Did you not trust her?” Tina narrowed her eyes. “Or were you being a coward?” 

He sagged. “I saw a future with her. A real one. Since the moment I met her. I was terrified of losing her. Terrified I’d never get that future. S-Sam hated it. He didn’t agree with it. He’s been gone for months.” He explained, getting worked up again. 

She shook her head. “How did you think hiding something like this, wouldn’t come out?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m on her side here.” 

Dean sighed. “Who isn’t on her side…” He shrugged. “I don’t blame you for being mad.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I hate myself right now. Ca- can we just go back to playing with Katie? It’s her second birthday, and she doesn’t need to know how much of a dick her dad is right now.”

Tina stared at him a moment before nodding. “Yeah, yeah you’re right.” She took a deep breath. “We are talking about this after she’s in bed. And Dean, your girlfriend found out on her birthday…” She reminded him before heading back to the park.

Dean felt sick to his stomach and briefly felt guilty since he remembered this was how Sam felt in the very beginning. He likely lost him, too. Closing his eyes for a moment, he focused on being happy for Katie.

* * *

“Crowley!” You screamed as you packed. 

“Bloody hell, love.” He greeted you. “What’s this? Leaving Squirrel? Decide to be with a real man?” He flirted.

“Yeah, know any? ‘Cause he sure as hell ain’t one!” You seethed.

His eyebrows shot up. “What did he do, love?” He asked, his tone a bit kinder this time.

You sagged, anger almost disappearing as you began crying again. “H-He has another family.” You choked. “A little girl with some old fling. G-Guess she’s not just a fling!” You shook your head. “He sent me  _ pictures _ of them!”

Crowley felt a mix of emotions, confusion, anger, then curiosity. “What an idiot.” He mumbled, snapping his fingers, instantly filling your bag with your clothes. “Anything else?” He asked. 

“No.” You sniffed. “I’m going to head to a hotel for now. I’ll come back to my other things when I can.” Once you had someone more permanent.

“I’ll take you.” He said simply. “You’ll be in a posh hotel rather than what the Winchester’s stay at.” 

You looked over at him. “I can’t afford that, and I can’t ask you for that.” You sat on the side of your bed. “Sam lied to me for his damn brother, too!”

“It’s free, dove. King of Hell and all.” He pointed to himself. “Want me to make them pay?” He didn’t need much motivation to make a move on Dean, or Sam really. 

Letting out a sad chuckle, you shook your head. “That...that wouldn’t be fair to that little girl.” You felt sick saying it. “I’d show you the pictures, but I threw my phone at Sam…”

“A moment.” He vanished, managing to both glare at Sam as he appeared in front of him,  _ while  _ grabbing your phone. 

“Crowley?!” Sam asked, confused.

“Hey there, Moose.” Crowley smiled fakely and was gone as quickly as he came. “Your phone, love.” He handed it to you.

“You’re a magician.” You mumbled, something you often told him as you took it. Ignoring Dean’s messages, you scrolled to the photo and handed it back. “Cute, huh?” You sniffed. “You know, at Christmas Dean said he didn’t want kids.”

He stared at the picture, narrowing his eyes. “The idiot knew what he was saying, didn’t he?” 

“If you mean he knew he was lying to me for who knows how long now...then yes.” You picked at your jeans. “I wasn’t worth it. I should’ve listen to Sam. Which sounds even worse now.” You scoffed. “I lost my boyfriend  _ and  _ my friend.  _ On my damn birthday! _ ”

Crowley shook his head. “He has something wrong with him if he risked losing you, pet.” He told you. “Let’s get you to that lovely hotel, and then out for your birthday.” He stood in front of you. “My treat.” He held out his hand. 

You blinked up at him. “You’d wanna spend time with me?” You asked, wondering why he would want to do that. “I’m just me.”

Crowley chuckled. “Yes, love. Just you. Why wouldn’t I want to spend time with a beautiful woman? Funny at that. Smart…” He shrugged. He said it as if he was stating that the sky was blue. 

“Crowley.” You blushed. “What would I wear?” You asked. “I live in jeans, sweats, and t-shirts. I don’t dress up.” You shrugged.

“Just let me know your size and favorite color.” He beamed. 

You stared at him in surprise, taken aback by how generous he was being. “Really?” You breathed. 

* * *

Sam had been waiting to see you leave, wanting to at least say goodbye, but as the minutes ticked by, he worried that Crowley had done something with you.

Hearing Sam’s thoughts, Cas listened throughout the bunker for you. Not hearing anything, he went to your room to find you and your bag, gone. “She’s gone.” He muttered to himself then went to tell Sam. Sam looked up, and it was like he knew. “She’s not here.” 

Sam sagged. “She could be anywhere by now.” He pulled out his own phone to text Dean- who he had spoken to for the first time that day since leaving. 

_ She’s gone. I didn’t even get to say goodbye… _

Hitting send, he felt numb. He sat on a chair, hanging his head. “I’m sorry, Cas.” He said sadly. 

“I do not require any apologies.” Cas said simply. “It is not me that was hurt by your actions, and by Dean’s.” His expression was angry. “She didn’t deserve it.” He leaned on the table. “I thought you would have had the backbone to stand up to Dean and tell her right away. How long did you know about his daughter?”

Sam swallowed. “Uh, it was that first case we did with Dean’s old fling. The mom.” He was not looking forward to Cas’s anger. 

He shook his head. “I will be paying Dean a visit later.” He clenched his jaw. “Goodbye, Sam.” without letting Sam reply, he was gone.

Sam let his head fall on the table and just blinked. For having his brother’s back, it sure didn’t feel worth it. If anything, it felt like for once, he’d made the wrong choice in choosing family.

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there, but barely jumped when he saw Dean was calling. Grabbing his phone, he answered it. “You’re lucky I’m talking to you.”

“I know.” Dean sighed. “Where did she go? With Cas or what?” 

Sam sighed. “Crowley.” 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean groaned. “How the hell did he come into play?”

“I don’t even know.” Sam sighed again. “She’s not coming back. You know that, right?” He asked his brother. “Ever. She hates us both. Hell,  _ Cas  _ is livid!”

“I know. Dammit, I know.” He breathed. “I’ll be heading back in a few days, I hope I can get her to let me apologize in person.” 

He scoffed. “Good luck with that. She wanted me to keep her phone until Crowley came and got it.”

“I’ll find a way, Sam. I have to.” His voice broke. “She was it for me. I saw a future with her!”

“Clearly, you didn't.” Sam deadpanned. “I don’t even believe you loved her. You don’t destroy a person like that.” He felt his face grow hot. “You don’t rip someone's heart out like that! This is low, Dean, even for you!”

Dean gripped the steering wheel as he was just chilling in Baby for the phone call. “I know, Sam. What do you want me to say? You were right?” He snapped, more angry with yourself. “Tina knows about her leaving, and why, too.”

“Good. Everything’s out in the open.” Sam said coldly. “I’ll be out of the bunker before you come back.” He assured him. “Even if I have to walk.”

“Sam, come on, man.” Dean sighed. “I need my brother.”

Sam laughed. “That’s rich.” He shook his head. “It’s you needing me that got me into this place, remember? I backed you up, even though I didn’t want to, because you’re my brother.” Sam shook his head. “And now I’ve lost a friend, two probably with Cas.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Thankfully Crowley isn’t a friend, so it’s not three.” 

“And I’ve lost my girlfriend, Sam. Please help me fix this.” Dean’s voice broke. 

“Fix it?! How the hell can you  _ fix  _ this?!” Sam shouted, his eyes hurting with an oncoming headache. “No. I’m not fixing any of it. She deserves better.” He spat. “Hell, at this point, she could date  _ Crowley _ and I’d be happy for her!” 

That slapped Dean in the face harder than he had ever been hit. It truly dawned on him how Sam was talking so lowly of your relationship. “I-I….” He didn’t know what to say. 

“Yeah, run out of excuses? Have fun, Dean.” He angrily pressed the red dot on his phone. Setting his phone down, he groaned. “I’m so sorry, Y/N.” He said into the empty bunker. 


End file.
